Pointe-Noire (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Stats *OTL = Pointe-Noire and it's environs, Congo (Brazaville). *Pointe-Noire flag-. *Pointe-Noire coat of arms-. *map= *motto = Vires Per Adversum. *motto_lang = Latin. *motto_en = Strength Through Adversity. *Anthem = *demonym = National anthem of Pointe-Noire. *capital = Pointe-Noire. *city_largest = Pointe-Noire. *city_other = Non. *language = French. *language_other = B'Kongo, Kituba and Lingala. *religion = Christianity (mostly Roman Catholic) and native faiths. *religion_other = Islam and agnostic christians. *ethnic_group = B'Kongo. *ethnic_other = Pygmy, Teke, Mbochi and Sangha. *regime = Parliamentary democracy. *HoStitle = President--Prefect-Mayor. *HoSname = Jean-François Kando (of the PCT). *area = 1,144. *area_unit = 442 sq. miles. *population = 175,575. *est_date = 1964 (mayoral emergency government), 1966 (military government), 1982 (civilian government). *currency = Barter and Cabindan Kwanza. *organizations = -. *Elevation 14 m (46 ft) *Population density 630/km2 (1,600/sq mi) *Coordinates: 04°46′43″S 11°51′49″E History Pre-Doomsday The name Pointe-Noire (Black Point) originated with Portuguese navigators who saw a block of black rocks on the headland in 1484. Pointe-Noire (Kongo: Ndindi) was founded by France ind 1883. In 1927, drinking water became available in the city, which had about 3,000 inhabitants. The first hospital was built in 1936. That same year, Bank of West Africa (BAO) opened its first branch in the city. In 1942, the Pointe-Noire Harbour welcomed its first ship, and made the city the AEF's seaport. Congo became indipendent in 1960. the oil discovery around 1980 re-attracted people and Elf-Aquitaine factories. Post Doomsday As the country fell apart in 1963-1964, the desperate mayor took over local control, since he knew the Congo was done for. Serviaval Several outbreaks of despise and a breakdown of supplies killed many, including the 1984 E-coli, 1967 cholera and 1969 juvenile explosive diarrhea outbreaks. Many died at this time. Local army and navy members staged a coup and the port-city it between 1966 and 1982. Recovery Some farming and fishing started to be restored in the early 1970s. A democratic civilian government took over in 1982. First contact It was discovered by Cabinda (Attempted nuclear war simulation) in 1987, who has friendly relations with them now. Life today The low level timber felling and export industries started up in 1988. Life is reasonable for a sub-Saharan African state, with stability and food supplies being restored in limited, but rising, amounts. Military A 150 ad-hock militia. Economy Subsistence peasant farming, savaging ruins, low level logging and subsistence peasant fishing started about 6 months after Doomsday. The low level timber felling and export industries started up in 1988. Climate Pointe-Noire features a tropical savanna climate under the Köppen climate classification. The city features a wet season that spans from October through April, while the remaining 6 months form the dry season. Pointe-Noire receives roughly 1,000 millimetres (39 in) of precipitation annually. Temperatures are somewhat cooler during the dry season with average temperatures roughly at 24 degrees Celsius. During the wet season, average temperatures hover around 28 degrees Celsius. Rainfall had lessened slightly between 1962 and 1964, due to the war. Sport Football teams include Association Sportive des Cheminots and Jeunesse Sportive les Bougainvillées. Category:Pointe-Noire Category:Congo (Brazzaville) Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Ports Category:City Category:Towns and cities Category:Cities